Intuição
by Victoria Black-Lupin
Summary: Eu não planejei gostar de Narcissa. Eu amo Lily. Odeio tudo isso, é tão complicado. Pensei que somente garotas fossem assim, tão complicadas".


**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens aqui citados pertencem a mim ou à autora da fic.

**Sumário: **"Eu não planejei gostar de Narcissa. Eu amo Lily. Odeio tudo isso, é tão complicado. Pensei que somente garotas fossem assim, tão complicadas".

**Autora:** Abigail-Nicole (.net/u/357751/Abigail-Nicole)

**Link da estória original:** .net/s/2061240/1/Intuition

**Tradução:** Victória Black-Lupin

* * *

**Intuition**

**Sumário: **"Eu não planejei gostar de Narcissa. Eu amo Lily. Odeio tudo isso, é tão complicado. Pensei que somente garotas fossem assim, tão complicadas".

Eu não planejei gostar de Narcissa Black, deixemos isso claro antes de eu lhe dizer qualquer coisa, ou você terá a impressão errada. Eu nem sei quem "você" é, além deste inanimado pedaço de papel no qual escrevo, mas vou endereçá-lo a "você", supondo que você seja uma pessoa. Então, "possível pessoa que por um acaso é um papel ao qual eu chamarei de Cucumber", fique claro que eu não planejei gostar de Narcissa Black.

Se algo pode ser esclarecido sobre mim com base no parágrafo acima, é que eu não sou exatamente uma pessoa séria. Eu sou um Maroto, sou o Pontas, sou James Potter, sou aquele que prega peças nos outros; não tenho que ser sério. Nenhum grifinório é sério, exceto por Lily antes de uma prova. Porém, essa é outra história.

Veja bem, minha namorada chama-se Lily Evans e eu a amo. É estranho, pois você provavelmente está pensando que eu gosto de Narcissa Black, baseado no que foi dito no primeiro parágrafo, mas eu amo Lily Evans. Comigo tudo é complicado. Sem Lily, eu provavelmente teria um colapso e morreria. E sem o Sirius. Sirius é meu irmão e Lily ocupa uma grande parte do meu coração. É estranho, pois ambos estão o tempo inteiro comigo e eu acho que talvez seja por isso que eu os subestimo. Eu sei que não deveria, Lily sempre grita comigo por causa disso, mas eu continuo fazendo. E apenas vejo Narcissa Black… bem… nem com tanta freqüência. À noite, geralmente. Ela ama Lucius Malfoy, sabe, ele é um filho-da-mãe arrogante e eu o odeio. Por conseqüência, odeio Narcissa.

Não existe ninguém como Narcissa. Ela é esnobe e linda de um jeito de Lily não é – ela tem todo aquele cabelo perfeito, enquanto o de Lily é bem bagunçado. Entretanto, isso não é um problema, porque Narcissa ficaria ridícula com o cabelo desajeitado e Lily ficaria estranha com o cabelo perfeitamente alongado. Por que eu insisto em compará-las? Elas não têm nada em comum! Narcissa tem sangue puro e ela meio que odeia Lily, mas nem tanto assim, porque às vezes, penso que elas são irmãs, e isso não fez sentido nenhum, só que é difícil explicar. Difícil como Narcissa.

Narcissa sabe de muitas coisas, se é que você me entende. Eu posso me sentar junto dela no Salão Comunal e observar as pessoas que passam, e ela vai apontar uma quartanista da Lufa-Lufa e me dizer se a garota está dormindo com três caras diferentes. Depois, vou perguntar como ela sabe e Narcissa vai dar uma justificativa completamente absurda, como: "Ela está usando a cor errada de batom" e vai pensar que isso explica tudo.

"Você já considerou a possibilidade de estar enganada?", eu perguntei, uma vez.

Ela deu um trago em seu cigarro. Ela fuma loucamente. "Não", respondeu tranqüila, depois apontou alguém que entrava. Frank Longbottom, da minha série. "Ele vai ter uma morte trágica", Narcissa disse.

"E como você sabe disso?", perguntei a ela casualmente.

"Pelo jeito como as mãos dele se movem."

E ela é doida. "Ah, certo," eu disse, e abanei as mãos pelo ar. "Oh, não, minha morte será trágica! Narcissa, francamente, você pensa que é a professora de Adivinhação? Se toca!"

E Narcissa não se importou. Porque éramos setimanistas e nada significa alguma coisa quando se é um setimanista, não há tanto drama e, de certa forma, as pessoas são mais reais. E Narcissa não se importou, ela exalou um sopro de fumaça e disse que eu morreria jovem e que aquilo não era problema dela.

E foi lá que todo esse dilema começou, você nem imagina. Nós costumávamos nos sentar ali depois do almoço, antes de voltarmos às aulas, e ela às vezes ficava naquele mesmo lugar por horas, ignorando qualquer compromisso que pudesse ter. E um dia eu me sentei junto dela e observei todo mundo. Ela é muito linda, Narcissa, é tão linda que, sem conhecê-la, você não imagina que seja tão fria. E tudo acabou acontecendo naturalmente. Nós dois dando uns "amassos" no Salão Comunal e matando aulas. Sétimo ano.

Sabe, eu beijo muito bem. Sou conhecido por isso. Lily adora dar uns malhos comigo e ela também é muito boa nisso, beija bem. Para Narcissa, beijar é uma expressão artística. Algo bonito e criativo, mas não vem do coração. Acho que é por isso que ela está apaixonada por Lucius. E ela me disse isso, e eu disse que ele era um bastardo, e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse que não estava nem aí

E eu me senti um pouco culpado quando vi Lily conversando com Narcissa naquela noite, e me perguntei se Lily sabia. Mas, se sabia, não demonstrou, porque veio até mim, me abraçou e me ajudou com Feitiços, como de costume. Porém, ela meneou negativamente a cabeça para mim antes de ir pra o dormitório, quando ainda ao pé da escada eu tentei beijá-la, e seus olhos estavam marejados enquanto ela se virava e corria escada acima, ignorando minhas declarações de amor jocosas e lamentos por ter sido abandonado. Eu acho que, às vezes, as meninas sabem de tudo, mas choram demais. Isso é porque só confessam tudo uma à outra, novidades e fofocas e tristezas, também. É por isso que garotas são tão tristes. Lily é triste e eu sei que Narcissa é triste, porque é amarga. É por isso que ela só me conta coisas ruins.

E garotas são frustrantes. Sim.

"É Intuição," Narcissa disse e eu acho que foi na mesma noite em que eu estava sentado junto dela na Biblioteca; essa garota nunca dorme e ela pode dar às palavras letras maiúsculas. "Intuição. É uma coisa de mulheres, um instinto, um dom e nunca falha. É a habilidade de dizer que algo está errado observando os detalhes e juntando as peças, e perceber que algo não está como tinha que ser, ainda que inconscientemente. Você tem sorte. Tem duas amigas com intuição aguçada. Lily tem. Eu também tenho.

"Não seja modesta," eu disse secamente, e ela sorriu.

"E você, James Potter, você beija bem, mas nem chega perto de Lucius Malfoy."

"Odeio Lucius Malfoy."

"Eu sei."

E ela é extremamente irritante. "Bem, você não tem que bancar a 'Eu-sou-a-maioral-e-eu-não-ligo-para-isso'".

Outro sorriso, provavelmente ela vai ficar toda engraçadinha a qualquer momento e isso é uma grande coisa, posto que vinda da gélida Princesa Sonserina Narcissa Black. "Eu me importo", disse ela, e isso foi tão atípico, pensando bem, porque Narcissa nunca conta a ninguém como se sente em relação a determinadas coisas, apenas conta o que acha que vai acontecer. "Eu me importo com Lucius e Sirius e Lily e você". E, é claro, começamos a nos beijar de novo, perdendo a noção de tudo e isso é maravilhoso

Mais tarde, quando volto ao Salão Comunal, Lily está fazendo seu dever de casa perto da lareira e me sinto culpado, novamente.

Não é fácil. Nem sei por que faço isso. E eu vou até Lily e a abraço com toda a força. Porque sempre vou amar Lily. Lily sempre está lá. Lily é sempre um pedaço de mim.

Mas há vezes em que eu quero alguém que não saiba nada sobre mim.

E isso parece estranho, mas é verdade. Eu não quero alguém com expectativas, e Narcissa não espera nada de mim. Lily espera tudo de mim. Não sei. Talvez eu seja apenas uma pessoa horrível, porque me canso de beijar a mesma pessoa todos os dias. Odeio isso, é complicado, achei que apenas as garotas fossem tão complicadas. Porém, não posso evitar.

Porque hoje à noite eu vou me sentar junto de Lily nessa poltrona ao lado da lareira e amanhã vou matar a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e vou me sentar junto de Narcissa.


End file.
